Chocolates
by Nee Swanko
Summary: [AU] Tan solo quería comprar varias golosinas, pero ahí estaba ella, haciendo pucheros y ojos de cordero al matadero. ¡Todo por unos malditos chocolates! Pero, ¡¿por qué una voz dentro de su cabeza decía que era adorable! [Mini-shot]


**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea para esta historia es mía.**_

**Advertencia: **_**Ortografía, mal intento de humor, etc.**_

* * *

**Chocolates.**

No sabia por cual decidirse. Había muchos en el gran estante frente a ella; habían pequeño, grandes, mega, edición especial, dobles, en bolitas; normal, blanco, amargo; rellenos con caramelo, cacahuate, almendras, galleta, menta, crema; en fin una gran variedad de chocolates y no podía elegir solo uno. Todos le encantaban, sobre todo los amargos, rellenos de almendras, y en forma de bolitas.

¡Era una muy difícil decisión para una niña!

Que tal si por llevarse solo uno los demás chocolates se deprimen y en un futuro toman venganza y al volver a comer chocolates, estos le provocan alergias, o peor aún, ¡Acné!  
No podía hacer eso.

Temerosa camino un par de metros hasta llegar al estante de los caramelos, ahí, frente al estante se encontraba un niño unos años mayor que ella, debatiéndose entre los ositos de goma, una piruleta de colores y una pequeña bolsa de dulces variados. Se acercó a él cautelosamente, hizo la mejor cara de cachorro mojado de toda su vida y prosiguió con su plan.

— ¿Puedo llevar mas de uno?

El niño dejó su pelea interna por los caramelos, y sin voltear a verla le respondió.— No.

— Anda, ¿Si? ¡Por favor! —No le gustaba rogar pero vamos, el chocolate lo vale.

Tomo los ositos de goma y la piruleta de colores, con los objetos en ambas manos volteo y se topó con unos ojos rojos parecidos a los suyos que lo miraban como cordero al matadero.

— Ya dije que no.

Derrotada bajo la mirada, hizo pucheros y sin decir nada más regresó lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies. Se detuvo frente al estante de los chocolates, tomo uno relleno de almendras y regreso con el niño para poder pagar las golosinas.

Caminaba hacia él sin dejar de mirar el piso, observo su manera de actuar "_ridícula e infantil"_, pensó él.

"_Pero muy adorable"._ Dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

Tomó aire, sabía que se arrepentiría en un futuro por lo que haría. Dejo los ositos de goma y la piruleta en su lugar correspondiente en el estante. Tomó una piruleta más pequeña, se acercó a la niña y le arrebato el chocolate que llevaba en la mano.

Se encamino hasta el estante de los chocolates e irritado tomó al azar cinco o seis de los más pequeños. Se dio la vuelta avanzó un poco hacia adelante donde estaba la caja registradora y dejó sobre el mostrador los chocolates y la piruleta.

La cajera de mediana edad que atendía la caja había visto todo y por ello ahora tenía tal ataque de ternura que casi aparecen pequeños corazones a su alrededor.

Esa "gran" acción por parte de él había dejado a la pequeña sorprendida. Se acerco a la caja y no le quedo mas opción que pararse de puntillas para poder ver más allá del mostrador, ya que para su mala suerte aun seguía bajita de estatura.  
Cuando la cajera regreso a tierra cobro las golosinas y las colocó dentro de una bolsa de plástico. El pequeño pago, tomó la bolsa y sacó la piruleta que le pertenecía. Lo restante se lo entregó a su pequeña acompañante sonrió alegremente y tomando por sorpresa al niño lo abrazó.

— ¿Quien te quiere Naraku? —exclamó con un tono meloso.

El gruñó por lo bajo y dijo. —Suéltame, Kagura.

Aunque el tono en que se lo dijo era un tanto "amenazante", no le temía, pero para ahorrarse problemas lo soltó.

Su pequeña prima le era molesta, y mas cuando le mostraba la lengua burlándose de él, justo como lo hacía ahora.

"_Adorable_..." dijo de nuevo la vocecilla.

Chasqueo la lengua, la tomó de la mano y salieron juntos de la tienda de conveniencia, mientras la cajera seguía retorciéndose en su miel ignorando que frente al mostrador y por el drive thru había una larga fila con bastantes personas enojadas por no ser atendidos.

Aunque aún era grande la ventaja que Naraku llevaba sobre ella, Kagura disfrutaba su victoria. ¡Al fin el manipulador fue manipulado! -y muy facilmente-.

**F I N**

* * *

**Idea loca que surgió un día random, en un momento random (?).**

**Amo a estos dos, y me encargare de fastidiarlos con mas fics AU de ellos, ya se como niños o adolescentes XD**

**Por alguna razón no tuve ganas de incluir sus nombres hasta el final.**

**Gracias por leer :3  
**

—**Se aceptan reviews**—. ;D


End file.
